One Perfect Night
by PrudenceKimberly
Summary: This is a prompt from OutlawQueen4ever, picturing how the night would have gone between Robin and Regina if Marian never came back. Sexy OutlawQueen


**This is a prompt from OutlawQueen4ever, as she was my 100th reviewer on Give Love A Chance. **

**The prompt is how the night would have transpired between Robin and Regina had Emma never brought Marian back, and all I can say is...SMUT.**

* * *

The party was at full swing, soft music filled the small dining hall, as small groups of people either sat together around a table talking, or stood together. The laughter was heartwarming, and the happiness radiating from each smile was contagious. He himself sat on a table with a few of his Merry Men-including a recently human again Little John-talking, laughing and clicking their glasses together in various toasts.

His attention was caught by a sound, and it was the most beautiful thing he has heard. He had heard it before, but never this genuine, never this carefree, never this heartfelt. Regina was laughing at something Henry said, the brown-haired boy in question grinning widely and proudly at his mother, the latter was helping Roland-who was perched up on the bar-with his food. The look in her eyes baffled him, he had seen her smile genuinely that morning, had seen the happiness slowly creep into her eyes, but it was nothing compared to the look she had at that moment. For he was sure that it was only for her son, for he knew-being a parent himself-that there is a certain type of happiness that only a child can bring you. And right now, he saw that happiness in her eyes, as they looked at both her son, and his.

He had been reflecting on the missing year the past few days, and the thing that stuck out for him the most, was the way she treated Roland. She really did have a mother's touch, and a mother's heart, and the boy took an instant liking to her. And that, well, it made him love her even more.

Yes, he _did _love her. He loved her deeply, and it was about time he showed her how much.

He leaned over Little John, and whispered a few words into his ears. The Men had spent many hours the previous night teasing him about falling for the Evil Queen, and so he was in no mood to get the same teasing from the rest of the town.

And so, after Little John grinned knowingly at him, making the usually composed leader of the Merry Men blush like a teenager, they both got up, and made their way across the floor to where Regina was still sitting with both boys.

"Papa," Roland exclaimed happily, as he clapped his hands excitedly.

Both Regina and Henry turned to look at the approaching men, both wearing equally big grins. Robin couldn't help but smile at how flushed her cheeks were from the laughter, he remembered how she was in the Enchanted Forest without Henry. She hardly ever smiled, save for when Roland would somehow manage to pry it out of her, and it made him respect her even more. A woman who would love a child who did not come from her body _that _much, even after she finds out that he was the grandson of her arch nemesis, is a woman worthy of his upmost respect. She truly was his mother, and he was her son.

He patted Henry's shoulders affectionately, and stood behind him, so that he can look at both his son and Regina.

"Can I join you?" he asked, his other hand finding Regina's back, and rubbing it gently.

"Of c'rse," Roland tried to sound like the adults, earning laughs from them all when he butchered the word, "Henry was telling Gina about….."He trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows in thought as he tried to remember the word Henry used.

Henry grinned at the little boy's innocence, and decided to save him when it seemed that the word refused to come to mind, "math."

"Right, math!" Roland cried happily, "I don't think he likes it very much," he added seriously.

Regina's light chuckle turned into a full on laugh when Henry groaned at Roland's remark, "I hate it. It's completely pointless. I mean, I know they keep saying that you will use it in real life, but I think they only tell you that so you would learn it," he groaned in frustration.

"Well, you do use it when you become mayor!" Regina quipped, and Henry groaned once more as he dropped his head onto her shoulder, "remind me never to become one then," he teased.

"Well," Robin interrupted the family banter, "as fun as this may be, it's past bedtime for someone," he alluded pointedly, as he wiggled his eyebrows at Roland.

"No," Roland objected, "I don't wanna go home, I wanna stay with Gina," he declared, before flinging himself at the brunette in question.

Regina caught him with ease, but in his excitement, he ended up punching Henry in the eye.

"OW!" the boy cried, as he jerked back from his earlier place next to Regina.

Roland immediately turned around to see what happened, and Regina immediately took Henry's hand into hers, and tried to get him to open his eyes so she can see how bad it got. Of course Henry's cry attracted many of the others around them, and it wasn't long before Snow, Charming and Emma came over.

"What happened?" Emma wondered, trying as well to see Henry, but Regina had already gotten the situation under control.

"Roland punched him accidently," Robin explained.

"Sorry," Roland apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright," Henry assured him, "I know you didn't mean it," he added.

After a few more rubs and blinks, he was finally able to open his eyes. It was a little red and watery, but seemed to be otherwise alright.

"Well, if this isn't a sign that you need your sleep, then I don't know what is," Robin took advantage of the situation, and Roland-not wanting to hurt anyone else-nodded his affirmation.

"Come on, big guy," Little John instructed, and Regina looked a bit confused.

"I'll take him home for the night," Little John explained, subtly winking at Robin, as he reached forward and plucked Roland out of Regina's lap.

"Night Gina," the boy waved excitedly, as John carried him towards the door.

"And you m'lady," Robin now switched his attention back to Regina, "you and I have somewhere to be as well," he teased.

"We do?" she asked, one eyebrow arching up in anticipation.

"Yes, we do," he said confidently, refusing to divulge any more information, or to succumb to her questioning glare.

"And that would be?" she inquired, when he didn't seem to take the hint and elaborate.

"Come with me, and you'll see," he taunted.

The laugh that resonated in her throat was contagious, and he laughed too, but he wouldn't let it distract him. He offered her his hand, and she slid hers into it as she shook her head in amusement.

"Before you guys go," Henry stopped her before she could slide off the stool, "can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked nervously.

"Sure," she said.

"In private," he added sheepishly when he saw that all eyes were now on him.

Regina smiled softly at him, and wordlessly took his hand, slid off the chair and left the diner with him.

"Do you know what he wants to talk to her about?" David asked Emma, as he watched mother and son leave.

"She's his mother, he's allowed to have private conversations with her that no one knows about" Robin deadpanned, before he headed back to the table that had a couple of Merry Men left.

* * *

Regina led Henry out of the diner, and down the stairs. It wasn't lost on her how nervous he was, his grasp on her hand had gotten chokingly tight, and she saw his other hand fidgeting with his jacket. Once they were a safe distance from the door, she led him to one of the tables on the lawn, and sat him down, before sitting on the chair next to him.

"Henry," she called gently.

"I wanna come home," he blurted out hastily, and Regina was stunned into silence. She couldn't even think of something to say, and so she just gaped at him, mouth wide open in shock.

Henry, who took her silence to mean disapproval or hesitation, hastily tried to explain his request, "I miss you, and I wanted to come back after I got my memories back, but then Zelena attacked and the baby came, and I figured I'd help out, not to mention that I need to pack," he ranted, but before he could continue, Regina cupped his face, and he finally noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"Nothing will make me happier," was all she could say.

He grinned happily at her, as he covered her hand with his, "great. I'll finish packing and come by tomorrow," he told her, before he moved to hug her.

They broke apart when they heard the bell above Granny's door chime, and they saw Robin standing at the top of the stairs looking intently at the floor. They both chuckled at the sheepish look on his face, "she's all yours," Henry chuckled, as he leaned in to plant one last kiss on his mother's cheek, before he raced inside.

He gave Robin a friendly pat on his arm, as the latter strutted down the stairs.

"Well," she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I just wanted to walk you home," he said simply, "get some alone time with you. Is that too much to ask for?" he asked softly, his hands now finding her waist, his face mere inches away from hers.

Her heart melted at the simple answer, at the love she heard in each letter, the adoration she saw shining in his eyes. She had forgotten what it felt like to be treated like this, to have someone be with her because they want to, to have a man look at her like that.

She smiled a bit shyly at him, and closed the distance between them in a loving kiss.

* * *

The walk back to her house only served to make her fall harder for him, he had made her laugh, laugh like she hadn't laughed in a very long time. They talked about everything and nothing, for most of it was really nonsense.

The walk back was so pleasant, that she did not want it to end, that she actually felt sad that they reached her house. She slowed down her pace as they walked up the footpath to the front door, and fumbled around in her pockets in search of her keys. She didn't want this to end, she wanted to stay with him more, she just wanted time to freeze like this.

She had her son back, and now she had a man who looked at her like no man ever did.

Once the door opened, she hesitantly stepped inside, and turned around to face him. But Robin had no intention of ending the night there, he wasn't going to force anything on her, but something told him that she wanted this as much as he did.

In one swift motion, he had closed the distance between them, took her face into his hands, and crashed his lips against hers in a bruising, hungry, lust-filled kiss.

A surprised yelp escaped her, but his tongue running across her lower lip silenced her. She parted her lips, and he wasted no time to dart his tongue inside her mouth. Various moans resonated in her throat, as her hands tangled in his hair, and his left her face and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her into him. She backed herself up into the house, and he was quick to follow suit without breaking the kiss. Once inside, he kicked the door shut behind them, and she pressed him against the door.

And that was when he broke the kiss, to look deeply into her now lust-filled eyes. He wanted her to know that he was not going to do anything she did not feel comfortable with, that she did not owe him anything, that she did not have to do this.

"Are you sure?" he panted, his hand now finding a stray strand of hair, and pushing it behind her ear, as he cupped her face gently and stoked her cheek, "we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She smiled at him, wondering what in the world could she have done to deserve a man like him. No one had ever asked her that before, they all assumed that she was their possession, and that they can do as they please with her. Leopold always viewed her as nothing more than the one who is there to satisfy his needs when they arrive, and despite her reputation back in the Enchanted Forest, she did not have any lovers of any kind. Only Graham, but that wasn't until after the curse.

Her only response was to slide her hand down to the one he had on her waist, and move it up a little on her body, before she captured his lips with hers again.

He kissed her hard, his tongue hungrily exploring her mouth, as his now free hands roamed her body. He let go of her lips, and trailed kisses along her jaw line, before he started nibbling on her neck.

"Robin," she croaked out, her voice hoarse and heavy with lust.

The next moan that escaped her when he cupped her behind, and pressed her into him even further was silenced by his lips, as he slowly pushed her backwards.

* * *

The door to her room burst open, just as Robin's jacket joined Regina's on the floor by the door. Their hands were roaming the other's bodies, as various moans and grunts of pleasure escaped their intertwined lips. Regina's chest was starting to heave with labored breath, her lips parted slightly when Robin started trailing kisses down her neck once more. He easily found her soft spot, and judging by the strangled screams, she liked what he was doing.

His hands finally found the zipper on her dress, but he hesitated, and pulled back from her to look into her eyes one last time. She smiled softly at him, and nodded reassuringly at the silent request in his eyes. It baffled her how someone who was supposed to be a thief, and had no honor, would have more honor and respect for a woman than any royal she had ever met.

He crashed his lips against hers once more, but this time he kissed her slowly, and more passionately. He savored the taste, and took his time unzipping the dress. He wanted to show her that she mattered as well, that she wasn't just there to satisfy his needs, that her needs counted too.

Once the zipper was open, they broke apart so Regina could take off the dress. Her face turned a dark shade of red, and she refused to look up and meet his eyes when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She was standing in her bra and underwear, her heels now joining her dress and jacket on the floor. She felt vulnerable, she felt exposed, and for the first time in her life, she was actually nervous about what he thinks of her.

A surprised yelp escaped her when Robin crashed into her, and before she could react, she was pinned under him on the bed. And now, with his full weight on her, she could feel how aroused he was.

"You're gorgeous, Regina," he said breathlessly between kisses, as his hands now traveled down her naked torso, and his lips kissed the bare skin just above the bra line. Her hands tugged at his shirt, and he pulled back to pull it over his head.

It was now her time to gasp at the sight of the taught muscles under the shirt, how toned his body was. He allowed her to move back in bed, before he laid on top of her once more, locking their lips again, as his hands explored her body, and fumbled with her bra in a futile attempt to unhook it.

He could feel her chuckle against his lips, as her hands abandoned their task of unzipping his pants, and moved behind her to help him, "need a little help?" she teased.

He smiled sheepishly at her, "I've never seen this undergarment before," he confessed.

He slowly pulled the bra from under her when he felt her release the hook, and slowly lifted it off her breast. The sight before him almost made his pants explode with lust, and he was sure that he had never seen anything like that before, nor did he ever want a woman more.

The bra quickly joined the others on the floor, and he saw the anticipation in Regina's eyes. It made his heart wrench to know that someone was so horrible to her, that she is terrified of what he will think of her naked body. He was contemplating the thought of bringing back Leopold for the sole purpose of killing him himself, when that thought evaporated at the moan that Regina released when he took her hardened nipple into his mouth.

Regina could not believe that this was actually happening to her, no man had ever been this good with her, this gentle, this caring, this loving. Not even Graham, for she was always the one in control, and it was sex for the sake of sex. It was not like this, never like this.

The beautiful sensations that were coursing through her body was not something she had ever experienced before. Her back instinctively arched off the bed, pushing her nipple further into his mouth, as his skilled fingers found her wet core. She pushed her head back into the pillow when he rubbed her over the silk material of her panties, one hand fisting around the sheet, while the other tangled into his hair.

"Oh God," she moaned.

A small whimper of objection left her lip when his fingers left her core, and his mouth left her nipple. She opened her lust-filled eyes, and looked at him through the daze of pleasure that he had put her in. she found him ridding himself of his pants, but kept his boxers.

When he laid back down on top of her, he took her other nipple into his mouth, and fondled the other with his skilled fingers, as the other hand found the hem of her panties and pulled them down her legs. She could feel the tip of his hardened manhood on her pelvis through the fabric, and decided to drive him wild as well.

She nearly lost all senses when she felt his hand caress the insides of her thighs, before they found her opening and expertly slid into them. A loud moan escaped her at the magnificent things he was doing to her, as her hand finally managed to sneak into his boxers and she took his length into her hands.

He groaned loudly, before abandoning her nipples, and crashing his lips onto hers. He kissed her passionately, one hand behind her head, keeping her lips on his, while the other continued its exploration of her core. Her moans grew louder as his fingers moved faster, and his groans turned into breathless panting as she continued to stroke his length. He trialed lips down her body, till she was no longer able to keep a hold of his length. She tangled her hands into his hair, as his own hands roamed her body.

She nearly shot off the bed when he took the sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked on it, and after a few more seconds of sucking and licking on his part, he felt her walls clench around his fingers, as he finally pushed her over the edge.

"Robin," she begged breathlessly, as he trailed kisses back up her body.

He needed her to say no more, his hands easily rid him of his boxers, and laid back on top of her. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing the moan that escaped her as he slowly guided himself into her.

It did not take long before they found a rhythm, and it did not take long before Robin picked up his pace. He started slowly at first, giving her time to adjust, and get used to the feeling, before his lust and desire took control, and his pace quickened. He learned from each moan she released, each twitch her body gave, he looked into her eyes as he moved, kissed her softly, passionately.

He loved seeing the satisfaction in her eyes, the desire, how her eyes glazed over from the power of the climax, as she screamed his name, sending him over the edge as well.

He moved slowly now, as they both rode it out, not once breaking eye contact with her. He closed the distance between them, and captured her lips in a slow, passionate kiss as he slowly guided himself out of her. Once he was out, he tightened his arms around her, rolled onto his back, taking her with him.

Her naked body was halfway draped over his, as she rested her head on his chest.

"You were amazing," he breathed, as he planted a kiss into her hair.

She smiled shyly, before lifting her head to look at him, "thank you," was all she could say.

He furrowed his eyes in confusion, for he saw it in her eyes that she was no thanking him for the night.

"For being you."

* * *

**I will give it another read tomorrow for any mistakes in regards to grammar or spelling, so forgive me if they are many. **

**I do hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
